Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen: Maya, Lucas, and Josh
by TeenWolfLover1316
Summary: It's Maya's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday. It hasn't turned out like she planned, but finds it turns out better than imagined.


Girl Meets World Fanfic: Maya Hart, Josh Matthews, and Lucas Friar

Chapter 1: Virgin No More

Maya laid on her bed and stared at her clock.  
11:47. 11:48. 11:49.  
The time was going so slowly for Maya tht night.  
11:54. 11:55. 11:56.  
In matter of minutes, it would be her birthday.  
Sweet 16. Nothing much to be excited about. It was just another birthday to Maya.  
11:59. 12 midnight.  
Maya leaned over the side of her bed and pulled out the box she had hidden underneath it. She had ordered the items inside online around a month ago and was waiting for the opportunity to use it. And what better time to use it than on her 16th birthday? With her fingers trembling Maya slowly began to unwrap the brown paper wrapped parcel.  
'Come on, Hart,' she thought to herself. 'You're alone in this damn apartment. No one is going to hear you when you use this. There's nothing to worry about.'  
Maya was completely alone in her apartment. Her Mom, Katy, was spending the night at her boyfriend, Shawn Hunter's place. She tried not to think about her Mom doing with Shawn what she herself was about to do alone. A little TMI for her liking.  
Maya finally got the package open and looked inside silently. She carefully pulled out the two items out from inside the box: a rubber dildo, and her very first vibrtor. She set the box down on the floor and leaned back on her pillows. She had been planning this for awhile. She was ready to lose her virginity. The only problem was, she didn't have anyone she really wanted to be her first sexual partner. She had the three guys from her group of friends, but Farkle was dating Smackle, she was pretty sure Lucas liked Riley more than her that way, and Zay was sweet, but her wasn't her type of guy.  
So, who better to break the barrier inside her that was keeping her a virgin then her own self? Maya glanced at her clock. Almost 12:30 am. She looked back at the dildo and vibrator before she placed them on either side of her. She plugged the vibrator into the wall socket before she leaned back again and brought her hands to the sides of her pyjama shorts.  
She slid them down and off her body and to the foot of her bed before she picked up the vibrator. She looked at the settings on it before she turned it on low. Just to test it out, she ran a finger over the head of it. She gave a small shudder from the buzz she felt. She then carefully brought the humming sex toy to her navel and rolled it across her abdomen. She slowly rolled it down to her public region, and down over her shaven vagina. She rolled her wrist and brought the sex toy up and onto her clit.  
Maya gasped at the feeling she was receiving from the vibrating toy in her hand. She slowly and carefully turned the head of the vibrator, sending a shock of pleasure into her clit and through to her abdomen. She pushed the vibrator up to medium and found that it didn't take too long before she felt a throbbing burn, which made her shiver with excitement. She trailed her fingers of her other hand to her entrance, and found she was extremely wet. She turned off the vibrator and pushed a finger into her vagina.  
She was careful as she slid her finger in and out, prepping herself before she added a second finger into the warm wetness of her nether region. She steadily pumped her fingers in and out as she let her head fall back against her headboard. Once she felt she was ready, Maya picked up the dildo and placed it where her hand had been.  
As her entrance was very wet from her arousal, she strted to push the head of the dildo inside her, wincing at the sharp pain she felt. It felt strange to have something bigger than her fingers pressing in and stretching her. She had to pause for a moment so her body could adjust itself from the intrusion it felt before she pushed the dildo in further. After a minute, she felt the toy hit against her hymen. She pulled it back a bit as she took a deep breath. Before she could chicken out, she slammed the dildo back into her, breaking through the thin barrier inside her. She cried out from the pain, and took a few minutes to calm herself before she could pull the dildo back again. She pushed it back in, feeling the friction on the walls of her vagina.  
It wasn't long before she hardly felt the pain. The only thing she could feel was the pleasure growing from deep inside her. She started to pump the toy faster, feeling the slow burning sensation growing again from inside her womb. She decided to pick up the vibrator and placed it on her clit again, adding even more pleasure to her body. She could hardly control the moans falling from her mouth as she felt her climax approach. It hit fast from the feeling of the dildo and hum of the vibrator stimulating her. Her walls clenched tight over the dildo, just as her clit throbbed from the huge amount of pleasurable stimulation it was receiving.  
Maya's body started to spasm and shudder as her orgasm took its toll on her. She extracted the dildo from inside her as she came down from her peak, and she weakly managed to turn off her vibrator. She laid back on her pillows and bed sheet, her chest heaving, and her body covered with a light sheen of sweat.  
'Not bad for my first time,' she thought to herself.  
She laid still on her bed until her breathing became normal. Once her breathing regulated itself, she sat up, unplugged the vibrator and placed it in the box. She went to put the dildo in there too, but found blood on it. The proof she was no longer virgin. She reached for her pyjama shorts and swung her legs over the bed to stand up. She found more blood on her bed sheet as she turned to pick up the dildo. She quickly stripped her mattress of the sheet and stuffed it in her laundry hamper. She then tossed her shorts in, as well as the shirt she was wearing. She opened her dresser and pulled out clean pyjamas before walking to the bathroom to clean herself up.  
She took a quick shower and redressed, and walked back to her room. She took a new bed sheet out of her closet and remade her bed before crawling in. By the time she had gotten into bed for the night, it was almost two in the morning. She set her alarm, and snuggled in under her comforter.  
Maya drifted off to sleep feeling sated, thinking that this could possibly one of the few good birthdays she's ever had. Especially since she was a virgin no more.

Chapter 2: What Really Happened Last Night?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAYA!"  
Her friends and classmates yelled as soon as she and Riley entered the classroom.  
"GGRRMMMRRRHH," she groaned. Maya was grumpy. Even though she had set her alarm, she still overslept. Everytime she had hear her alarm, she kept hitting the snooze. It wasn't until she heard pounding on her apartment door that she got up. Riley, who had pounded on the door, had rushed Maya to get dressed, grab her ba and head out the door. In the process, Maya hadn't gotten a chance to eat breakfast. Luckily, Riley had gotten Maya a breakfast sandwich before heading over to wake her up. Surprisingly, they had just managed to get the train and get to school before the final bell rolled her eyes and swiped the apple off of her teacher's desk. The same teacher she had had every year since middle school, Mr. Cory Matthews. Also known as, Riley's father.  
Cory turned around just in time to see Maya sit down at her desk and take a huge bite of the apple. He looked at his desk, noticing his missing apple and looked back at her. She smiled sweetly at him as she wiggled her fingers in a wave, while chewing on the apple.  
"Really, Maya?" He sighed. "My apple?"  
"It's not like you're going to eat it, Matthews." She said innocently.  
Cory shook his head. He turned back to the board and wrote down more for the days lesson.  
"Hey, Maya," said Riley. "How come you never messaged me back last night?"  
"I was busy, and didn't see your message until it was late." Maya said quickly.  
"Oh," said Riley. "How late was it when you saw it?"  
"Really late, around the time I went to bed."  
"Was that why you overslept?" Riley said quizzically.  
"You overslept?" asked Farkle.  
"How late did you go to bed that you overslept?" Zay said, joining the conversation.  
"I don't know, one-thirty?" Maya said quietly.  
"Why were you up that late?" Said Farkle's girlfriend, Isadora Smackle.  
"It was nothing." She said. "I just got caught up watching a movie and lost track of time."  
She was lying through her teeth, but there was no way she was telling them she took her own virginity.  
"What movie was it?"  
"What?" Maya said, turning to Lucas.  
"What movie were you wtching?" he repeated.  
"How is that your business, Huckleberry?" Maya snarked. She had a bad feeling he was trying to call her bluff.  
"Just curious." He said, raising his hands.  
"Come on, Maya, were you really watching a movie?" Spoke Zay.  
"Of course I was." She snapped, hoping no one saw through her lie.  
"If you really watched a movie, then it shouldn't matter if you tell us," piped Smackle.  
"Geez, fine." She said. "I watched 'How To Build A Better Boy', are you satisfied now?"  
She picked an easy movie she had seen many times.  
"If only I was able to do that now." She muttered.  
"Okay, Class," said Cory who had been watching his students bicker amongst themselves for the last few minutes. "Lesson is on the board. Can we get started?"

The time passed fast, signalling the end of that class. As soon as the bell rang, everyone filed out, some heading to their lockers and the rest heading off to class. Maya, Riley, Zay, Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle were some of the few that decided to group together at the lockers.  
"What are we doing after school?" Smackle asked, leaning her back on her boyfriend's chest. Farkle had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close while resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"I thought we could go to the bakery after school," Zay said, raising his hand.  
"Oh, Maya and I were going to go to my place though." Said Riley.  
"How come?" Questioned Lucas.  
Riley was about to answer, but Maya beat her to it.  
"Every year her parents throw me a surprise party. I just pretend to be surprised since I already know it's going to happen."  
"It's a tradition." Riley continued. "We have a cake and my parets and I always have a gift for her to open once she gets there. That's why we're heading there right after school."  
"Riles, I think we can break the tradition today." Maya said.  
"But Peaches-"  
"Riley, it's okay. We can go to the bakery first for a bit, and then we can go to your house."  
"But, my parents-"  
"If they got me anything, I'm sure it's not going to go anywhere." She interrupted.  
"What are you hoping to get, Maya?" Said Farkle. "It's your sweet sixteen after all."  
"It's the most important birthday for a girl," added Smackle.  
"To be honest, guys, I'd be happy with just getting a cake."  
"But surely there's something special you want?" Spoke Zay.  
"Yeah, normally girls have a huge list of things they want for their sweet sixteen," Lucas commented, crossing his arms.  
"Not this girl." Maya shook her head.  
"But-" Riley tried to say before she got cut off.  
"Guys, it's not a big deal. Could you please drop it?" Maya snapped.  
"Bell's gonna ring anyways," said Lucas, eyeing Maya. "We better get going."  
"Are we all gonna head to Topanga's together, or separately?" Zay asked before they dispersed.  
"Let's just meet there." Maya said. "It'll be easier on all of us."  
Everyone parted ways, Maya and Lucas heading to Science, Farkle to Spanish, Smckle to Gym, and Riley and Zay to Math. As they all went to their own classes, Lucs turned to Maya and said:  
"Okay, now that we're alone, what really happened lst night?"

Chapter 3: No Matter How Long It Takes

"What really hapened last night?" Lucas asked again, more persistantly.  
"What do you mean? I told you; I watched a movie, and I lost track of time." Maya stated, looking straight ahead.  
"Maya, you can't lie to me." Snapped Lucas. "There's no way, just NO WAY, you could watch that movie and lose track of time. You always check the length of the movie before watching it, that way you can watch it to the end without interruptions. You don't think I know this?"  
"Lucas-" Maya started to say, but Lucas cut her off.  
"No, Maya. Either you tell me the truth yourself, or I'll find it out on my own. I swear, I will find out what you're hiding."  
"Listen, Sundance, it's my business on what I did last night; not yours. If I said I watched a movie, that's what I did. So leave it alone!" She snarled, getting into Lucas's face.  
Lucas looked down at her, noticing how close she was. All he wanted to do was to lean down and kiss her. He held himself back from doing so.  
Maya hated how Lucas could almost always see through her lies, even though she worked hard to make it seem like she was telling the truth.  
Lucas stepped back.  
"I know you're lying, Maya." He said. ""I'll find out the truth myself, no matter how long it takes."

Chapter 4: Not Even Sex?

The morning past quickly. The six friends had lunch together, making idle chitchat until the bell rang for afternoon classes. unfortunatly for Maya, she had another class with Lucas The Good. As they made their way to Math class, Lucas brought up what she wanted for her birthday again.  
"Lucas, we talked about this earlier," she said flatly. "I don't care what I get. I honestly doubt I'll get anything. And even if I DO get something, I'd be fine with whatever it is."  
"So, there's nothing-"  
"No, there's nothing I can think of that I really want." Maya interjected.  
They walked into the class and took their seats, Lucas sitting right behind Maya. Their teacher started the lesson, writing on the blackboard. Maya opened her book and started writing. She was hlfway through jotting down the second equation the teacher had put on the board when aa piece of paper fell over her shoulder and onto her desk. She looked behind her to Lucas, but he was pretending to innocently take down the notes on the board. Maya narrowed her eyes at him, swearing she could see a hint of a smirk on his face before she turned back around. She took down all of the equations as fastas she could before opening the note.  
Lo-and-behold, it's from Ranger Rick. (Aka, Lucas)  
L: There's got to be something you want today  
M: There isn't, Ranger Rick. Let it go Already!  
L: I'm not gonna let it go, because I know there has to be something you want.  
M: I'm telling you, there isn't. I'm a girl with very few needs or wants.  
L: I know there's something, Maya. Why won't you just tell me?  
M: Fine, I'll tell you.  
L: What do you want?  
M: For you to stop bugging me and leave me alone!  
L: Not happening. What will it take for you to tell me?  
M: Nothing. Because there's nothing I want.  
L: Money?  
M: No.  
L: Clothes?  
M: N.O!  
L: Movies, Books, Music?  
M: Seriously, drop it.  
L: Come on, Maya! Just tell me!  
M: Forget it, Hopalong. Ain't gonna happen.  
L: I bet if I was Josh, you'd tell me.  
M: Sorry, Ranger Roy. Not even then.  
L: If its not anything I lready said, that leaves one thing. Sex.  
M:What?  
L: You want sex, is that it? That's why you won't say anything.  
M: No, I DO NOT WANT SEX! Where did that come from?  
L: Come on, we're at the age where we want to experiment with 're not that much of a prude.  
M: I'm not interested in sex. That's for virgins.  
L: Wait, you aren't a virgin? Since when?  
L: Maya?  
L: Maya, answer me!  
M: Listen, Bucky McBoing Boing. Whether I'm a virgin or not is none of your concern.  
L: Who is he?  
M: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!  
L: We are NOT done with this conversation, Maya.  
M: Oh, yes, Lucas, we are.

Chapter 5: Texas Lucas

"Who was he, Maya? Did he force you?" Lucas demanded as soon as the bell rang for next class.  
"I thought I told you to drop it, Ranger Rick."  
"I'm not going to drop it. I want to know who he was."  
"I'm not telling you who it was." Said Maya.  
"I will find out, Maya. I swear, I'll hunt down all the guys at the this school to find out IF I HAVE TO!" Lucas threatened.  
"Oh, do you know it's a guy?" Maya said slyly.  
"You're not a lesbian, Maya. If you were, you'd have hit on Smackle or Riley or any other female classmate in our classes. You haven't. You're straight, which means it was a guy that slept with you, not a female." Stated Lucas.  
Maya could see that Lucas was getting mad. As much as she liked to see that crazy, wild side of him, the last thing she needed was Lucas to revert back to the way he was in Texas. She knew tht it wouldn't be safe for anyone if he did.  
"Hey, Huckleberry, wanna hold back 'Texas Lucas' right now?"  
"We're finishing this later, Hart." Said Lucas as he headed off to Gym class.  
"No, Lucas, we won't." Said Maya quietly, heading off to the Spanish class she shared with Riley.

Chapter 6: Josh Appears

The rest of the afternoon passed, and it wasn't long before Riley and Maya were headed to Topanga's Bakery. Maya and Riley approached and entered the bakery and found FArkle and Smackle already there.  
"You two got here quick." Exclaimed Riley.  
"Not really," Said Smackle. "It was pretty average timing, is all."  
"Okay then," Maya said, rolling her eyes as she sat down.  
"We probably got the train before yours." Farkle spoke. "We only got here about ten minutes ago."  
"Anyone thirsty?" asked Riley. "I'm going to get some smoothies."  
"I'll have Strawberry-Banana." Said Maya.  
"Farkle? Smackle?" questioned Riley.  
"Mango-Peach, please." Farkle said as he worked on his homework.  
"Plain Pineapple for me," piped Smackle, pushing her glasses up her nose.  
"Can I order something?" said a voice that had Riley and Maya smiling, although for different reason.  
"Uncle Josh!" Cried Riley, running over to give her teenage uncle a hug.  
"Hey, Kiddo. What's new?" Joshed smiled.  
"Nothing much. The usual: school, friends, and today is Maya's birthday." She blurted.  
"Yeah,I think I heard that somewhere." Josh said, joking to his niece. "So, back to my question: am I able to order anything?"  
"Of, course. What do you want?" Riley asked.  
"Strawberry-Banana smoothie."  
"Maya and Josh, Strawberry-Banana, Farkle, Mango-Peach, Smackle, plain Pineapple, Banana-Pineapple-Orange for me."  
"Strawberry-Banana, huh?" Josh said, looking at Maya as his niece walked away.  
"Yep," Nodded Maya.  
"Nice." Josh walked over and sat beside Maya before leaning in and giving her a hug. "Happy Birthday, Maya."  
"Thak you, Josh." Maya hoped he couldn't feel her heart beting fast as she returned his hug.  
Maya had liked Josh for a long time, wanting a relationship with him. A relationship that never happened because Josh kept using the 'I'm three years older than you' excuse. Though, technically, right now, they were only two years apart in age.  
"Smooties, coming out," called Riley as Josh and Maya separated from their hug. Surprisingly, Riley managed to make it over to her friends with the tray full of smoothies, without dropping it.  
"How come there are two extra smoothies?" asked Josh as he accepted his from Riley.  
"Lemon-Lime for Zay, and Banana-Pineapple for Lucas," she replied, pointing to the drinks.  
As if they heard Riley say their names, Zay and Lucas walked into the bakery. Lucas looked ready to kill, especially with the angry expression on his face. His face got angrier as he looked at Maya. She knew he was mad at her because she wouldn't tell him how she lost her virginity. But there was no way she was going to let Lucas get her alone to try and continue that particular conversation.  
"Looks like all the seats are taken," Zay said as Lucas took the last remaining seat there. "I'll just grab a chair then."  
"Here. Take mine." Maya stood up and gestured for Zay to take the chair she was just sitting on.  
"But where will you sit?" Zay asked, not wanting Maya to be left standing, especially not on her birthday.  
Maya gave a devious look over her shoulder before backing up and dropping herself into Josh's lap.  
"I'm good here," she said sweetly, smiling at Josh. Surprisingly, Josh didn't try to remove Maya from his lap. Instead, he shifted her weight on his lap so that they would both be comfortable and she wouldn't fall off somehow.  
"Okay then." Zay said as he st down in Maya's vacated seat.  
"You guys have anything planned tonight?" asked Josh, wrapping a protective arm around Maya's waist.  
"Just the annual 'surprise' birthday party that's going to happen as soon as we go to Riley's, said Maya.  
"oh, speaking of your birthday, Maya," said Josh. "I got you little present."

Chapter 7: The Gift From Josh

"Josh, you didn't have to get me anything." Said Maya.  
"I know, but when I saw it, I knew it would be prefect for you." Josh reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a small gift wrapped box.  
"Here," he said, as he handed her the box.  
Maya opened it and saw a bracelet covered with a number of click on charms.  
She was silent for a few minutes, staring at the bracelet.  
"Do you like it?" Josh asked, worried at her silence.  
"No, I don't like it," She shook her head, causing Josh's hert to drop. "I love it."  
Josh's face lit up. He picked the bracelet up out of the box and placed it on her wrist. He straightened a few of the charms before letting go of her hand.  
"It's beautiful, Maya." Said Farkle.  
"What do the charms mean?" asked Smackle.  
"There's letter for every person important to Maya. The symbols attached to the letters symbolize something about who that person is. Football for Lucas, Baseball for Zay, Cupcake for Topanga, Book for Cory. Smiley face for Riley and Auggie. Camera for Shawn, Mother and Child for Katy. And a Heart for me." He finished.  
Josh looked deep into Maya's eyes, making her face flush red.  
"Thank you, Josh." Maya said, averting her eyes to the bracelet. "I'll treasure it always."  
"You're welcome. And the best thing about it is that there's still some room on it for you to add more charms when someone new and important comes into your life and touches your heart."  
"I can't imagine that happening, but I'll remember that." Maya said, turning on Josh's lap to hug him.  
"Okay, enough mushiness," scowled Lucas.  
Riley looked at the clock. "Guys, we gotta go. my parents will be expecting us."  
Maya crawled off Josh's lap and everyone got ready to go. Josh helped Maya with her bag and everyone started to exit the bakery. Josh went to follow Maya out of the bakery, but Lucas grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Dude, I need to talk to you."

Chapter 8: Let Me Have A Try

"What's up, Friar?" Asked Josh.  
"What are your intentions with Maya?" demanded Lucas.  
"What?" said Josh.  
"Let me put it this way," Lucas said flatly. "Are you planning to have sex with her."  
"Why would that be your business?" Josh said, not liking where Lucas might be heading with this topic.  
"It's my business because if you planned to take her virginity, you're too late."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She's not a virgin anymore." Lucas said.  
"How would you know that unless-" Josh went silent before his eyes went wide. "You-!"  
"I wasn't her first either." Lucas rushed to say.  
"If you didn't take her virginity, how do you know she's not a virgin?" Said Josh.  
"She let it slip today in class. But she won't tell me who it is."  
"Holy crap. I can't belive this." Josh said.  
"Yeah, me either." Lucas said.  
The boys started walking to the Matthews' household.  
"Why does it matter to you?" questioned Josh.  
Lucas looked at Josh and looked away again.  
"You like Maya!" exclaimed Josh.  
"Of course I do. She's my friend." Stated Lucas.  
"No, you really like her. If I had to guess, I'd say you wanted to be her first too."  
"What if I did?" said Lucas. "It doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is finding out who was and if they were safe doing it."  
"Yeah. But even if we find out, I would still want to have sex with her." Josh admitted.  
"Me too." said Lucas. "But I doubt that would happen."  
"Why?"  
"I want to find out who was her first and make sure she was safe. I don't want any diseases, you know?" Said Lucas.  
"Same here." Josh agreed.  
"Only problem is that she won't tell me who it was. She won't tell anyone."  
Josh thought about that a minute as they started to get closer to their friends.  
He then smiled as he said, "Let me have a try, Cowboy. I have a feeling I can get it out of her. If this plan I have doesn't work, I'm sure I'll be able to come up with a Plan B and even C, if needed."  
"I hope you're right." Lucas said as they approached evryone outside the Matthew's apartment door.

Chapter 9: A wish Unfulfilled

"Do I have to do this?" complained Maya. "They do this every year."  
"They do it because they love you," said Farkle. "You're like a second daughter to them."  
"I know, but they always go through so much trouble when they don't need to."  
"Come on, Maya. At least humor them about it." Josh chided.  
"Fine. If I must."  
The group of friends entered the darkened apartment one-by-one. Maya entered last, and as soon as she did, the lights were flung on and everyone yelled: "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
Maya saw not only her friends, but her Mom, her Mom's boyfriend, Shawn Hunter, his best friend, Cory Matthews, Riley's Mother, Topanga, and Riley's little brother, Auggie.  
"Happy Birthday, Baby Girl," Maya's Mom, Katy, said. She and Topanga carried out the birthday cake they had for her.  
"Make a wish, Maya." Shawn said, gesturing to the sixteen candles on the cake.  
She looked at the flames on the candles and thought about what she could wish for. The only thing she could think of was what she wished for every year growing up. A wish that always went unfulfilled.  
To have a real family like Riley did.

Chapter 10: Truth Or Dare

Maya blew out her candles. Pizza was ordered for dinner, which meant a lot of pies. As they waited for their pizza's to be delivered, Maya opened her presents. She was surprised to fins she got something from everyone.  
Farkle had bought her an expensive perfume, Smackle had bought Maya some make up, not a lot, as she knew Maya didn't use a lot of it. Zay bought Maya The Hunger Games Saga DVD movies. Cory, Topanga, Katy, and Shawn had all gotten Maya clothes, things they knew would suit her style. And Lucas had given her a beautiful necklace with her name on it.  
Lucas had saved his allowance for a long while just to get Maya something special for her birthday. Maya was at a loss for words while Lucas put the necklace around her neck. Maya was fingering the necklace, confused on why Lucas would waste his money on something so extravagant for her, when there was a knock on the door.  
"PIZZA!" yelled Auggie.  
Topanga took the pizza's while Cory paid the delivery guy. Everyone dived into the pizza, laughing and joking and generally having a good time. Shawn even took some pictures.  
But it wasn't long before Maya needed to get some air. While everyone else was preoccupied, Maya snuck out of the apartment, not realizing Lucas and Josh saw her leave.  
"I think she's heading to the rooftop," Lucas said quietly.  
"Perfect. That'll give a chance to try and get the truth out of her." Josh replied.  
"Go for it, man. Let me know if it works or not, incase we need to move onto a Plan B or C."  
"Will do." Josh saluted and stood up. Lucas kept everyone distracted while Josh snuck up to the roof to Maya.

Maya leaned her elbows on the ledge of the roof, looking up at the sky. It was beautiful out, even if it was a little chilly. Maya took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She let the breeze flow over her, and through her hair. She gave an involuntary shiver. As she did, she felt something being wrapped around her shoulders.  
She oppened her eys and saw Josh standing beside her. She looked down to see he had placed his sweater around her shoulders.  
"Thank you," She said. "But I don't want you to be cold."  
"I'm fine, Maya." Josh said, smiling as her leaned on the ledge next to her. "How come you left your own party?  
"i just needed some air."  
"Yeah, me too."  
There was an awkward silence before Josh spoke again.  
"So, despite the fact that you're friends with my niece, almost always at my brothers house, are three years younger than me, and very spunky, I don't know a lot about you. Care to tell me anything about yourself?"  
"There's not a lot to tell." Maya shrugged.  
"Okay, then how about we turn me finding out more about you into a game?" suggested Josh.  
"You mean, like 'Twenty Questions'?" said Maya.  
"I was thinking more like 'Truth or Dare'. Just to add some fun to it."  
"Isn't that a kids game?" Maya asked.  
"Mainly, yes. But I always enoyed playing it. And it seems like the perfect way to get to know you. And you'd get to ask me questions and get to know me better too."  
"Okay." Maya agreed. "What have I got to lose?"

Chapter 11: Truth Or Dare Part 1

"Truth or Dare?" said Josh.  
"Truth." Maya chose.  
"What's your middle name?"  
"Penelope." Maya said.  
"Maya Penelope Hart. Cute." Josh said, smiling.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What's your favorite food?" Maya asked.  
"A home cooked meal." Josh said, right away.  
"How come?" Maya said, furrowing her brow.  
"I don't know. I just like walking into a house and smelling food cooking. Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Favorite movie."  
"Fifty Shades of Gray and Fifty Shades Darker." Maya said, embarrassed.  
"Yeah, those are good movies." said Josh.  
"You've seen them?" Maya said, surprised.  
"Yeah. They're really erotic. The type of thing any guy or girl would like."  
"Truth or Dare."  
"Truth." Said Josh.  
"Have you ever been intimate with a girl?" Maya said, getting personal.  
"Yeah. Twice. The second one was almost a year and a half ago." Said.  
"Wow. That's a long time."  
"Yeah. Those two girls didn't mean much to me. I liked them, but they weren't the girl I really wanted."  
"Who was the girl you really wanted?" Inquired Maya.  
"Sorry, but it's my turn to ask you." Josh smirked.  
"Fine. I pick Truth." Maya sighed.  
Josh walked over to the bench on the roof and sat down. Maya followed and joined him.  
"How far have you gone with a guy?" Josh said, sure Maya would admit to having sex. But he was surprised when she said:  
"Just Farkle making out with my hand. And kissing my nose."  
"You've never had sex?"  
"Nope. Not with a guy."  
"You aren't a lesbian, are you?" Josh said, unsure of what she'd say.  
"Nope. Not a lesbian. Can we get back to the questions?"  
"Sure. I pick Truth."  
"What's a movie you've seen numerous times and still like?" Maya asked.  
"That would have to be 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat." Josh answered sheepishly.  
"You're favorite movie is a MUSICAL?" Maya laughed. "I did not see that coming."  
"Okay, Hart, that's enough." Josh said, laughing with her. "Your turn. Truth or-"  
"I'm going to choose Dare this time."  
"Okay." Josh thought for a minute before smiling. "I dare you to kiss me."  
"You what?" Maya said, not believing what she heard.  
"I dare you to kiss me." Smirked Josh. "Unless you're scared I'll bite."  
Maya looked at Josh before leaning in. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back after a minute, blushing. The kiss was short, yet sweet.  
"Truth or Dare, Josh?"  
"Truth."  
"Who was the girl you really wanted to be having sex with?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that, Maya." Josh said gently. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who have you ever thought about having sex with?"  
"Is it too late if I choose dare?" Maya said, not wanting to answer.  
"Yes, Maya, it is." Josh chuckled.  
"You...and Ranger Rick down there."  
"Lucas? That's interesting." Said Josh, forming a plan in his head.  
"Yeah, but I know he doesn't think of me like that." Maya said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.  
"How do you know?"  
"Uh-uh. My turn. Truth or Dare?" She quickly changed the subject.  
"Truth."  
"Do you still want to have sex with me?"  
"Of course I do." Josh admitted to her.  
"Hmmm." She said. "Oh, and I choose Truth, before you ask."  
"Have you ever had any sexual fantasies you would want to come true?" Said Josh, moving closer to Maya and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"Maybe. But I'm not telling you." Said Maya, being coy.  
"Don't make me torture it out of you." Josh threatened playfully.  
"What are you going to do? Spank me until I tell you?"  
"Oh, I could. I'm sure you'd enjoy it."  
"I probably would." Maya stood up, making it see like she was stretching. "But I'm still not telling you."  
Maya laughed as she ran as quick as she could back to the Matthews' apartment, wish Josh hot on her heels.

Chapter 12: The Plan

Maya ran back into the apartment, Josh right behind her.  
"Hey, where were you guys?" asked Topanga.  
"Just on the roof getting some air." Josh said, omitting that he and Maya kissed.  
Lucas looked at Josh expectantly, and Josh shook his head. He nodded his head to the window.  
Lucas joined him and sat down. "Well?" he asked.  
"She said she's never had sex with a guy, but pretty much did admit she wasn't a virgin. She didn't lose it to a girl either."  
"She has to be lying." Said Lucas.  
"I don't think she is." Insisted Josh.  
"What're you saying then? She popped her own cherry?"  
"Maybe. Who knows." Josh shrugged. "But I did find out she has thought about hving sex with me. And you."  
"She what?" Lucas was taken aback.  
"Yeah, she admitted she has thought of us having sex with her."  
Josh was going to say more, but Topanga called out to Maya.  
"Maya, Honey, your Mom left with Shawn while you were out. She wanted me to let you know she was going to be staying at his place tonight."  
"That's perfect for us." Josh said quietly. "I can help her bring her stuff home, and you can come by. We can make it a threesome. That way we can both give her what she wants."  
"I don't know, man. I don't think my Momma would allow me to stay at a girls house." Lucas said skeptically.  
"That's why we say you're staying over at my house tonight. Just tell her I'm helping you on a project, one that I'm really good at, like science. It'll work."  
"Alright. Let me go call my Momma. See what she says." Lucas said. He went off and called his Mom, explaining to her what Josh said about helping with science homework. He turned to Josh and gave him a thumbs up.  
Josh smiled and looked at Maya, who was sitting with Riley, Smackle and Farkle on the couch.  
She had no idea what she was in for.

Chapter 13: Truth Or Dare Part 2

"Josh, you don't need to carry all of those," Maya laughed, taking some of the bags from Josh.  
Since her Mom had already left with Shawn, Maya needed help getting her presents home. Both Josh and Lucas offered to help, and they said goodnight to everyone before heading to Maya's. Josh and Lucas shared a looked as Maya unlocked the apartment door.  
"My room isn't far, I can take them the rest of the way." She said, turning to take the bags from the boys.  
"We got it, Maya." Said Lucas. "Just show us where your room is. We can just leave these on the floor of your room for you."  
Maya sighed. "Alright. It's down here." She let them take the bags to her room. Lucas already knew where it was, since he'd been there with their friends before. He lead the way, Josh following him.  
The boys placed the bags on the floor of Maya's room, and went back to the living room. Maya sat down on the couch and the boys sat on either side of her. There was silence for a minute before Josh spoke.  
"You know, Maya, we never did finish our game earlier."  
"What game?" asked Lucas.  
"We were playing Truth or Dare so I could get to know Maya a bit better."  
"Hmmm, that actually doesn't sound too bad," said Lucas. "I have some questions for Maya too."  
"Really, Ranger Rick?" Maya complained.  
"Fine, we don't have to play. but I do have one question I want answered." Lucas said.  
"What?" she said.  
"Who do you like more, me or Josh?"  
"What kind of question is that?" She said, confused.  
"Zay and I were talking," he said. "You call me Bucky 'McBoing Boing', yet you only call Josh 'Boing'. Why do I have two 'Boings' and Josh has one?"  
"They're just names, Lucas. I doesn't mean anything."  
"No, he's got a point, Maya." spoke Josh. "Why do you give him two 'Boings'? Does it have something to do with your fantasies?"  
"Maybe it has something to do with our dick sizes." Lucas smirked, taking pleaasure in seeing her face go red. "That's it, isn't it? Things are bigger in Texas."  
"Okay, you guys needto go. I don't need to hear this." Maya said, attempting to stand. But she ended up tripping and falling over onto Josh.  
"Gee, Maya. I didn't think you'd take me up on that spanking," he said.  
Maya tried to stand again, but Josh shifted her so she was laying over his lap. He placed his left hand between Maya's shoulder blades, and his right hand on her lower back before looking at Lucas and grinned devilishly.  
"What do you think, Friar? Should we have some fun with the birthday girl?"

Chapter 14: Tag-Teamed

Maya squirmed as Lucas carried her to her bedroom, following Josh.  
"Guys, put me down!" She yelled.  
"Calm down, Maya." Said Josh calmly.  
"Yeah, we're not gonna hurt you." Lucas added.  
"I don't care! Put me down!" she screeched.  
"Okay." said Lucas. He tossed her down onto the bed with Josh, and Josh pulled her back onto his lap.  
"She really likes to wiggle, doesn't she?" Josh laughed as he placed her on her stomach, and right across his lap. He wedged his arm between her shoulder blade and placed the other back on her lower back.  
"Stay still, Maya." Lucas joined them on the bed and looked at Josh.  
Josh nodded to Lucas's shirt, and Lucas pulled it off.  
"Maya, look at Lucas," Josh said in Maya's ear.  
"Don't wanna." Maya said stubbornly.  
Josh pulled her hair back, and said:  
"Just look, Baby."  
Maya turned her head. She saw Lucas sitting in front of her, shirtless, showing off his six pack abs. She turned her head away again, turning red in the face.  
"What's wrong, Maya?" Asked Lucas, mockingly. "You're never at a loss for words around me."  
"Yeah, that's because you always have a shirt on when we talk." Maya said, keeping her head averted, while still trying to get off Josh's lap.  
"Hey, Josh, you better do something about that worm on your lap. It looks like it's trying to get away." Lucas joked.  
"Yeah, I think you're right," said Josh. He slid his hand down over Maya's ass, before raising it and bringing it back down, causing a sharp slap to ring out in the room.  
"Hey, what're you doing!" Maya shrieked.  
"Everytime you try to move off of my lap, one of us will be spanking you." Josh said. "Naughty girls get punished."  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because, deep down, it's what you want." Said Lucas.  
"It is not!" Maya denied. This time Lucas brought his hand down on her ass.  
"I didn't even move that time!"  
"No, but naughty girls get punished. And lying is extremely naughty." He said as he shook his head.  
Josh stroked Maya's hair as Lucas stood. He walked over to the bags of new clothes Maya had gotten and riffled through. It wasn't long before he found what he needed. He held up the scarves that came with some of the clothes and showed Josh. Josh got the idea and smiled, nodding his head in approval. Lucas walked back to Josh and Maya and said:  
"Maya, do you remember on your birthday two years ago, when I tied you up with that rope?"  
"How can I forget that, Huckleberry?"  
Lucas knelt down and carefully took Maya's shoes off of her.  
"Well, I was thinking of doing something like that again, today." Lucas wrapped one of the scarves around Maya's ankles, even as she tried to fight him about it.  
Once her feet were secure, he helped Josh sit Maya up on the bed. They placed her facing Josh, Lucas holding Maya's arms behind her back. Because Lucas was so strong, Maya could not get free.  
"Maya," Josh said as he stood up and removed his shirt. "This would go a lot smoother if you were to cooperate with us. All we want to do is help you live out a fantasy of yours."  
"But," said Lucas, "We can only do that if you tell us what it is."  
"Otherwise, we'll just have to make use of our own fantasies." Josh continued. He went to climb back onto the bed with maya and Lucas, but his foot hit the box under her bed. The one hiding her vibrator and dildo. Josh leaned down and picked it up.  
"Joshua Matthews, you put that down right now!" Maya demanded, her eyes wide.  
"Something to hide, Maya?" Teased Lucas.  
Josh opened the box, despite Maya's protests.  
"Well, well, well." He said. He showed the contents to Lucas. "I guess this explains why she's never had sex with a guy."  
"You took care of it yourself." Lucas said in her ear. "That's hot."  
Josh put the box down and unbuttoned his jeans. Maya could see the bulge in the front, meaning he was hard. She could feel a similar bulge from Lucas where he was pressed against her.  
Josh climbed back onto the bed and took Maya's face in his hands. He then looked at Lucas and said:  
"Ready to tag-team her?"  
"Oh, yeah." Said Lucas, a smile forming on his face.

Chapter 14: Fantasy Come True Part 1

Josh leaned in to kiss Maya, while still holding her face. He pulled back and took another scarf from the pile and tied her hair back with it. He leane din to kiss her again, but she tried to bite him. Josh only chuckled. He looked at Lucas and Lucas took hold of the ponytail that Josh made of Maya's hair. He tugged on it and her head was pulled back. Josh began to kiss and nip at Maya's throat and neck. He reached behide her to her back and drew down the zipper to her dress.  
Josh slowly pushed it down over her shoulders, kissing the exposed skin. He brought it down passed her breasts, and Lucas help extracted her arms from the sleeves.  
"God, Maya, you're so beautiful." Josh said, bringing his hands to her waist. He turned her body, taking hold of her arms and letting Lucas look at what he had just seen. Lucas looked at Maya, and found her chest heaving, and her face flushed.  
"You like this, don't you, Maya?" He asked as he opened the clasp at he front of her bra.  
Maya shook her head as her creamy and perky breasts fell from their confinement.  
"Ooohhhh," Lucas said, letting out a long breath. "Dude, they're perfect." He looked over Maya's shoulder to Josh.  
"How do they taste?" Asked Josh.  
"Lucas placed one of his hands on a breast and brought his mouth to the other one. He swirled his tongue around it, making the nipple harden into a taut peak. He then took the breast in to his mouth and sucked on it causing Maya to let out an involuntary gasp. She leaned back on Josh as Lucas switched breasts and massaged the one he was just sucking. He let his teeth scrape over the hard bud of her breast, while trialing his hands to her waist.  
He pulled back and licked his lips. "They're amazing," he said, looking at Josh. Josh smiled, and Lucas looked at the scarves they still had. He picked one up and Josh brought her arms out from behind her. Lucas tied her wrists together before he tied the scarf to the headboard of her bed.  
It wasn't long before Maya was laying flat on her back infront of both the boys. They pulled her dress off her hips, leaving her in her panties.  
"What pretty panties. It's a shame they won't be needed longer," said Josh.  
He went and untied the scarf around Maya's ankles so he could remove her panties. At the same time Josh was doing that, Lucas undid his jeans and pulled them off his body. All he was left with was his blue boxers.  
"Should we retie her ankles?" He asked, placing his shirt and jeans on Maya's dressertop.  
"No," Josh said, fighting Maya into staying still. "We'll need access to this pretty ones beautiful pussy. I'm thinking you should taste that while I sample her tits."  
"What am I, some sort of dessert to you guys?" Snarled Maya.  
Both boys ignored her. Josh got up off the bed and took off his jeans. Once he was in his boxers, both boys got on the bed with their captive. Josh crawled up beside Maya, and Lucas settled himself between her legs. With him being strong, it didn't take much to spread them.  
"Wow." He said, looking at her. "I never thought I'd ever get to see you like this, Maya."  
"Go for it, Friar. We don't have all night." Said Josh.  
As Josh leaned down to suck on Maya's breast, Lucas brought his hand down between her legs. He wasn't too surprised to find Maya wet. He rubbed his fingers over her wet entrance, and spread the wetness around. He carefully pressed his thumb against her clit, smiling when she arched her back up, which pressed her breasts up further for Josh.  
"Admit it, Maya. You're enjoying this." He teased.  
Maya shok her head. Lucas shrugged and started to slide one of his long fingers inside her wet and warm center. Maya gasped at the intrusion. Josh switched to her other breast, red marks from his sucking on the other one.  
Lucas added another finger in and pressed deeper. It was nothing like Maya had ever felt before. Not even her dildo had felt this good. She tried ot hold it back, but a moan slipped out. Josh stopped sucking her breast and moved to sit by her head.  
He turned Maya's head towards him and then freed his hard seven inch cock from his boxers.  
"Open your mouth, Maya." He said.  
Maya tentativly opened her mouth, and Josh pushed his dick inside. Maya suckled on his before taking him in further and drawing her head back. As she started sucking on Josh's dick, Lucas brought his mouth down to Maya's vagina. He swirled his tongue around her clit, making her inhale a deep breath while sucking on Josh.  
While Lucas ate out Maya, she was doing a good job on Josh.  
"God, Maya. I'm about to cum." Josh gripped the back of Maya's head and pushed her face down on his dick. He shoved his dik into the back of her throat as he started shooting his load into it. Maya tasted the saltiness of his cum as she swallowed it all.  
Lucas, deciding he was ready for more of Maya, pulled down his boxers, revealing his eight inch dick. He lined himself up against Maya's entrance, hooking one of her legs over his hip.  
"Lucas, you aren't wearing protection!" Maya said.  
"I'll pull out, Maya." He assured her.  
"No! I may be on birth control, but you need protection too!"  
"Dude, she's not gonna give up on this." Josh said. He picked up his wallet from his jeans and pulled out a condom. "Here, put it on."  
Lucas took the condom and quickly, but carefully, put it on. He realigned himself with Maya's wet pussy, and carefully pushed into her.  
Maya help back a moan as Lucas slid his hardened member inside, stretching her out, fulling her.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"I'd be better if you'd move." She growled.  
"With pleasure, Ma'am," He smirked.  
"Don't call me Ma-AAAHHH," she screamed, as Lucas drew back and slammed his hips into hers.  
"Too much?" He teased.  
"No, do it again."  
"As you wish." As Josh watched from the side, Lucas drew his hips back before slamming them into Maya's over and over again. Maya screamed in pleasure, enjoying being roughed up by Lucas this way.  
"Dude, she's getting really loud. We don't want her neighbours to think she's getting murdered." Said Josh.  
"Then come over here and cover her mouth." Lucas grunted, going faster, fucking Maya as hard as he could. "God, I'm so close."  
Maya could feel her vagina tightening on Lucas, feeling an orgasm building inside her too. She went to cry out again, but Josh's hand slapped over her mouth.  
"Oh, God, Maya-AAAHHHH," said Lucas, throwing his head back in release. Maya cried into Josh's hand as her orgasm took place, making her body shudder.

Chapter 15: Fantasy Come True Part 2

"My God." Said Maya. "That was better than I could imagine."  
The three were laying on Maya's bed. The boys had long since untied Maya's hands, and they were all taking a break to catch their breaths.  
"We're not done yet." said Josh.  
"We aren't?" Maya said, surprised.  
"Hell No, Hart."  
"Yeah, Josh still needs a turn to fuck that sweet little pussy of yours. Just like you still need to blow me." Spoke Lucas, smirking.  
"Since you guys fulfilled your 'Sexual Fantasy'," Maya said, looking between the two, "Maybe we could do mine?"  
The boys looked at each other.  
"It doesn't have anything to do with us making out of having sex does it?" asked Lucas, pointing at himself and Josh.  
"Nope." She said, shaking her hand.  
"What is it then?" Josh questioned with an eyebrow raised.  
"I'm kind of embarrassed to say," Maya said, looking at her hands.  
"Tell us," Lucas all but demanded.  
"To be fucked on my hands and knees with a dick in my mouth." She said quietly.  
The boys smiled at each other.  
"That can be arranged," they said simutaneously, before pouncing on Maya.  
They pulled her into the center of the bed. Lucas stood on his knees on her pillow, Josh on his at the end of her bed. Maya was on her hands and knees between them, her face in front of Lucas's cock.  
She looked over her shoulder at Josh as he put a condom on, before taking hold of her hips. Lucas turned her head back to his cock, and looked at Josh. He nodded, and as Maya took Lucas into her mouth, Josh pushed his dick into her tight pussy.  
The motion pushed Maya's mouth further onto Lucas. The three got into a rhythm; Josh would push into Maya, and she would push her mouth down on Lucas. After a few minutes, Josh started pressing in faster, making Maya suck on Lucas quicker.  
It wasn't long before Lucas was ready to cum again. His dick twitched in Maya's mouth, and he slammed it in faster, at the same time Josh sped up towards his finish. He reached under to Maya's stomach, and trailed his fingers to her clit.  
Making sure to bring her to an orgasm as he did, he pumped into her and rubbed her clit in circles. He brought the fire in her to life, making her moan with her mouth full with Lucas's cock. The little hums coming from her mouth as she sucked him brought him closer to his release.  
"Dude, I'm gonna cum!" Lucas groaned, tightening his hold on Maya's head.  
"Me too," said Josh.  
Both knew Maya was close too, as her body was starting to convulse between them.  
It didn't take long for Lucas to blow his load in her mouth, and Josh in her pussy. And as Josh came inside her, Maya had the biggest orgasm ever. Her body gave out and went limp on the bed. The boys dropped down on their heels, breathing deeply.  
"You okay, Maya?" Asked Josh, rubbing her leg.  
Maya nodded, trying to catch her breath. She turned over onto her back, and Lucas lifted her head into his lap.  
"You sure you never sucked a dick before?" He asked. "Because you're damn good at it." He stroked her hair bck from her face.  
She was all sweaty, but so were the boys. She smiled at the both of them.  
"This was fun. Too bad we can't do it again."  
"Why not?" Asked Josh.  
"Because sooner or later, you guys won't want to share me. You'll both want me all to yourselves."  
Josh and Lucas glanced at each other before Lucas said:  
"I think we can work something out."  
"Good," She said smiling, as they both slid their bodies next to hers. "Because there's no way I'm giving either of you up to anyone else."  
"This," she sighed, closing her eyes from where she lay between the two, "was the best birthday ever."

THE END.


End file.
